


Unfinished furry

by Kionalove



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cat Ears, Hybrids, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kionalove/pseuds/Kionalove





	Unfinished furry

"Wait, so what does that mean?" Bruce asked, combing his fingers through the golden locks of Thors hair. "It means that Thor will be stuck like this until we can find a cure. Neither do we know if he'll wake up." Said the nurse, swallowing thickly as her eyes roamed over the uncousious body of the god. "But it could be dangerous if you stay here with Thor, I don't know how he will respond when he wakes up so-" she rambled but Clint was quick to intervene. "And that is why Bruce is going to stay. Even if Thor does turn out to be hostile he won't be any danger because he'll have Bruce to keep him docile." Clint explained all the while shoving her out of the room, making sure to lock the door behind him.

Bruce sighed as he peered over the god. Beside the fact that he was naked with only a towel to give some dignity, he looked different. Camouflaged in the golden locks were two small ears, sharp and twitched to every noise that came their way. While a short curly tail thumped lazily on the floor to each stroke on his head. 

Hours passed into the night and Bruce was just about ready to call it a day, before the locked door welcomed another person. They were hauled into the room by their arms as they thrashed, kicking at the soft quilts they were forced upon and with one strong lift he was thrown onto the soft bedding. The door slammed shut with vigour and Bruce could tell that rules had changed. Why else would Clint bring them hear?

Carefully Bruce crawled over to the blackout curtain as to not disturb the new comer. Quickly he pulled them back to reveal the moonlight night and in turn something else was revealed, Loki. Naked same way but with a longer tail and larger rounded ears. Unlike thors Lokis tail had shorter fur and was not as wild looking. Not only that, Loki had a sky blue skin coloring with a lighter blue marking that swirled across his body while sharp horns peaked through his black glistinging hair. Lokis head snapped towards Bruce hissing before whimpering. His tail curled around his body as his ears ducked into a more docile state.

"Are you ok?" Bruce asked wearily, crawling over to him. He knew he should've stayed back, 'cause who knew if he was truly faking it? But at the time the most logical thing to do was to read out and thus he did. As soon as skin touched skin Loki gripped Bruces wrist, chuckling with his new found prey. Roughly Loki snapped Bruces arm behind him, shoving him face first into the bed. "You truly are weak in this form, or maybe. . ." He chucked with eyes roaming over the others body. Lokis hands slid down the physicists back before stopping at the hem of his pants. 

Stunned, Bruce went rigid when the sly hand ascended downwards. "You really can fight, let's see, shall we?" A cold finger dipped deep, pushing pass the tight pucker.

* * *

I don't know how to continue this so if you want you can leave a suggestion in the comments below and kudos. 


End file.
